happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Michaela and Veronica
Michaela and Veronica are fan characters of Happy Tree Friends. Biography Michaela and Veronica are two best friends with different personalities from each other, despite being best friends, Veronica seems more than friend. She has a huge crush on Michaela but Michaela doesn't had a crush on any characters even her best friend and not really interested in romance stuffs. Veronica will tries her best to get Michaela to be her lover. Michaela Michaela is a light amber winged fox who's a big fan of sports. She likes boyish things and extremely dislikes girly things, such as skirts and make-ups. She's good playing any types of video-games and sports, however, she isn't smart enough to answer math problems. She doesn't really interested into romance things and thinks it's just "nonsense stupid girlish things". Michaela is very bad at singing and dressing up, not to mention that she also don't like studying. Despite this, Michaela has few friends like her. Veronica Veronica is a grayish blue kangaroo/deer hybrids who's a geek lesbian girl. She is very very shy and timid girl, always stuttering awkwardly. Even though she's shy, Veronica is very smart and sweet, she good on programming computers and writing stories. As mentioned above, Veronica is a lesbian and has a huge crush on Michaela, even though Michaela herself doesn't had any crush yet. She usually sends love letters and boxes of chocolates only for her, if someone take them silently, Veronica will be so mad and kick him/her. She seems nice and shy when around Michaela, but then becomes snarky and sour when Michaela isn't around her. Personality and Characteristic Michaela Michaela is a very tomboyish, vulgar, energetic, courage and big-mouthed character. She downright dislikes to be a nice and goody-goody person, all she want is to be a snarky and bad little girl. She seems not very friendly to female characters who's girly or ladylike, she'll talk to them all crudely. Michaela is also not polite and acting like a jerk toward old people. She can be very angry and impatient at school and public. Despite this all, Michaela still has few friends and seems a good friend to Veronica. Veronica Veronica is a shy and timid geeky girl, she love to be friend but too shy to ask. She's also socially awkward, stuttering when saying something. She's very friendly and sweet to everyone, but not bullies. Veronica really hates bullies and tries to ignore them but always annoyed by them. She's a geek instead of nerd, Veronica think being nerd is boring for her. She has few friends from school to town, but still Michaela considered as a good friend ever. Appearance Michaela Michaela has slim body, medium brown messy hair with two antennas (one is long and one is short), orange eyes, a pair of angel-like wings, and fangs. She wears a dark brown jacket with khaki shoulder-less shirt, black tank-top, blue pants, and a pair of grayish blue boots. She can flies with her wings but not too higher because it'll kill her. Veronica Veronica has slim body, short black hair with two short antennas, black eyes, a pair of deer antlers on her head, and a fang. She wears various clothes in different episodes, but a pastel canary yellow shirt with catpuccino logo and orange shorts is her mostly common clothes. Trivia *Michaela was based on Rainbow Dash and Veronica was based on both Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Michaela usually called Michael by everyone and Mic by Veronica Category:Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters with hair Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Foxes Category:Deer and Moose Category:Kangaroos/wallabies Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Characters who have wings Category:Glasses Category:Tomboy characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Sugar&spicearenotspecial's Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Teenage Characters Category:Good characters Category:Smart Characters